Tu m'appartiens
by La.Petite.Fan.De.Yaoi
Summary: Les conséquences d'une rencontre sous la pluie. EdwardxEnvy


C'est une vieille fanfiction que j'ai écrite au collège, je l'avais publier en plusieurs partie sur mon ancien blog il y a trèèèèsss longtemps (genre 5-6ans). Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et la petite tendance texto kikoulol, j'ai pas eut le courage de corriger.

Ensuite les différentes parties sont l'équivalent des anciens chapitres, mais comme ces dernières sont très courtes, j'ai tout regroupé en un one-shot.

C'était également mon tout premier yaoi mais pas de lemon (et oui j'étais pure innocente et prude à l'époque XD) mais une micro scène "gore" ou violente à la fin, ce qui justifie le T. Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Rencontre sous la pluie

Le bruit de l'eau qui tombe sur le pavé, un lampadaire dont l'ampoule grésille,un pas léger dans le silence. Une personne s'arrête sur la voie. Elle est de dos. De long cheveux blond lui tombe sur ses épaules. Sa chemise mouillé laissait voir son dos et tout pouvait nous faire croire que cette jeune personne pouvait être une fille.  
_Tiens, mais n'est ce pas Fullnabot? dit une voix narquoise.  
L'intéressé se retourna lentement pour tomber dans un regard améthyste qui ( vous l'avez sans doute deviné) appartenait à Envy. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais sa voix se bloqua, sa tête tourna et il se sentit sombrer dans le néant...

POV Envy:  
Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol.  
_Bha, Fullnabot, tu tiens plus debout, t'es bourré c'est ça, répliqua moqueusement Envy en s'accroupissant. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit qu'Ed (qui voulez vous que se soit d'autre =P) était bel et bien évanoui.  
_Pffff quel boulet celui-là, sortir sans ce couvrir.  
Avec hésitation, il posa une main sur son front et constata que le petit ( dsl Ed) avait de la fièvre. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta avec lui (kyaaaa *O*)

Pourquoi

Je me sens, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu cette paix.  
-Pourquoi est il devenu comme ça?  
Cette question lui trottait dans la tête.  
Des souvenir lui revenaient.  
Il avait réussit à fabriquer la pierre philosophale. Al avait pu retrouver son corps et lui son bras et sa jambe. Pourtant ce dernier avait changé. Certes il était plus grand que lui mais il commença à l'insulter puis à le battre sans raison.  
Un jour, il apprit que son frère avait ressuscité Kimblee et, cela semble inimaginable, en avait fait son amant. Et il s'est enfuie.  
Pourquoi? Parce que Al et Kimblee, après l'avoir battu et torturé s'apprêtait à le violer.  
Il avait peur, il se sentait si seul... si faible...  
Il se sentit pleurer

POV Envy:  
_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait! Je suis vraiment un abruti.  
L'homonculus allait vers sa chambre à grand pas, fulminant de rage. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait ramené Edward au QG, il l'avait protégé de la haine des autres et pour finir, il s'était fait incendier par Dante.  
-Franchement, pourquoi j'l'ai ramené celui là.  
Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied et s'apprêtait à gueuler sur le blond mais il s'arrêta quand il vit son visage endormi.  
Envy soupira, prit une chaise, s'assit et attendit.  
Au bout d'un moment, il vit Edward s'agiter, sûrement en proie d'un cauchemar, une larme glissa le long de sa joue. En se penchant pour l'essuyer, le vert surpris un mot... presque un murmure:  
-Pourquoi?

**Le Réveil**

Un rayon de soleil entra dans la chambre, éclairant le visage du bel endormi( bha oui il est magnifique Edonichou *0*). Il fronça les sourcils, poussa un petit gémissement et avec difficulté ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.  
Il ne savait pas où il était, et ne voyait pas qui aurait pu l'emmener ici. Pourtant il ne paniqua pas et commença l'inspection des lieux. Elle était grande mais avait un mobilier très sobre comportant un lit, un bureau, deux fauteuils et un grande armoire ouvragée. Les murs étaient dans les tons beiges et par la fenêtre on pouvait voir les branche d'un cerisier en fleur.  
Une porte s'ouvrit et Edward vit avec horreur son frère entrer dans la chambre.

**_Flashback_**

la veille du réveil d'Ed, dans la chambre)  
-Je me ce que je dirais à Edward quand il se réveillera... ARGHHH! Mais pourquoi j'l'appelle par son prénom! s'exclama intérieurement le vert.  
Envy sortit de sa chambre pour aller faire une mission avec Glutonny... quelle joie... TT TT  
Il rentra le lendemain, en milieu de matinée et il sentit qu'Ed venait de se réveiller. Il décida de prendre l'apparence du frère de son (ex-)ennemi car il pensait que ce serait moins traumatisant pour lui que de voir surgir un homonculus qui est en plus son (ex-) pire ennemi.  
-Traumatisant§§§ Mais qu'est que j'ai à sortir des débilité pareils. Ce doit être la fatigue...oui la fatigue.  
Après s'être transformé, il entra dans sa chambre. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'il vit le regard du blond s'emplir de crainte et d'horreur...

Compassion

"-Ne me frappe pas! cria Edward, il se recroquevilla sur un coin de son lit, tremblant.  
Envy se stoppa, il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi disait il que son frère allait le frapper. II avança d'un pas.  
-Non, j't'en pris, je ne m'enfuirais plus, c'est promis, je ne recommencerais plus. Continua le blond d'une voix blanche de peur (et pas très féminine), des larmes aux**y**eux.  
-T'es vraiment un boulet. Dit le vert tout en reprenant sa véritable apparence.  
Il s'approcha d'Edward qui s'était mit à pleurer et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule. Ed releva brusquement la tête et se jeta... dans les bras d'Envy.

UN ANGE PASSE

L'homonculus regarda le jeune garçon qui sanglotait sur son torse. Bizarrement, il se sentit bien et, guider par on ne sait qu'elle sentiment (nous on sait ^^), entoura le corps frêle de ses bras et le berça doucement. Petit à petit, les sanglots s'espacèrent et Edward s'endormit dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

Second réveil

J'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Je m'apprête à m'étirer quand:  
-Tiens la Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillée. ^^

Je me retourne sur...  
-Argh Envy, QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA !

-BOUM-

-Aie...  
-Ben dis donc, je te fais si peur que ça ou tu veux me monter que tu joues très bien le rôle de serpillière. Lança ledit Envy d'un ton narquois.  
Edward se releva et remarque qu'il n'était pas chez lui (il était tant)  
-euh... On est où là?  
-Tu es dans ma chambre au QG de Dante, répondit Envy calmement.  
-Ah d'accord... QUOI AU QG DE DANTE? MAIS TU VEUX MA MORT!?

-Pfff_Comment avec une si petite taille tu peu brailler aussi fort, soupira l'homonculus en se bouchant les oreilles.

-QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MÊME UN MINIMOYS POURRAIT L'ÉCRASER! ( faut bien mettre un peu d'actu TT)

-NON MAIS SRX? TU L'AS FERME DES FOIS, J'AI LES TYMPANS EN BOUILLIS MOI! (ça_ c'est Envy TT°)

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants et éclatèrent de rire.

Explication

Après dix minutes de fou rire ( ça fait biz quand même), Envy posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:  
-Pourquoi t'es tu enfui de chez toi?  
Le sourire d'Edward disparut et son visage s'assombrit.  
-Je t'en pris_ raconte moi.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi... tu sait, je peux garder un secret.  
-Et pourquoi ferais ça, murmura le blond.  
-euh...comment dire...commença le vert, je ne sais pas trop pour quelle raison mais je veux t'aider. J'en ai marre de me battre contre toi.  
Il y eut un lourd silence.  
Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux savoir? demanda l'Alchimiste.  
-... oui  
Alors il lui raconta tout. La Pierre Philosophale, son frère, Kimblee, leur violence puis sa fuite.  
Quand il eut terminé, il éclata en sanglot . Envy, horrifié par son récit, l'enlaça dans une étreinte rassurante. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait briser ce moment si précieux pour eux.  
-Merci, murmura Edward.  
Envy prit le visage du jeune garçon entre ses mains et le releva. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, leur regards longtemps, leur regards ne pouvaient se détacher.  
Petit à petit, leur visages se rapprochèrent.

Nouvelle famille

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.  
-DEBOUT LA-DEDANS, C'EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER_ PAS L'TEMPS DE SE FAIRE DES MAMOURS! ça, c'est Wrath qui fait le réveil matin.

**_Nous censurons la scène qui s'ensuivit à cause de la violence  
dont fit preuve Envy sur une personne mineure et innocente._**

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la salle principale. Quand ils entrèrent, Edward vit tout les homonculus réunit autour d'une table, qui le regardait fixement. Par réflexe, il s'agrippa au bras d'Envy .  
Ce fut Dante qui brisa le silence.  
- Soit le bienvenue parmi nous, commença t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, je sais se qui t'es arrivé, donc tu pourras resté autant de temps que tu voudras mais sache que nous serons là pour te protéger car nous ne te considérons plus comme un ennemi. Sur ce, tu peux allé t'asseoir et te restaurer car... tu as dormi neuf jour. ^^

**-**0o...  
Dès que le blond fut assis (à côté d'Envy bien sur) une tornade brune lui sautât dessus.  
-Edo-kun, comme je suis contente de te revoir! s'exclama celle-ci.  
-Lust... je croyais que tu étais morte... oh moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Dis t'il a son tour.  
-Dépêche toi de manger car tout le monde veut faire ta connaissance, poursuivit Lust.  
La joie au cœur, Ed lança un regard circulaire autour de la table, et il tombât sur le regard haineux de Glutonny mais il s'en ficha.

Moment de bonheur

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Edward vivait parmi les homonculus, il s'était bien intégré, adorait Lust , Shlot l'aimait comme la mère qu'elle aurait voulu être, Stipud, Lux et Joker, les homonculus de la bêtise, de la luxure et du rire étaient ses meilleurs potes, Dante bien qu'elle ne veule pas l'avouer le considérait un peu comme son fils, Wrath était comme un petit frère, les autres homonculus l'appréciaient beaucoup sauf Glutonny.  
Et Envy? Le blond en était amoureux. Le vert n'en savait rien.  
Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait toujours avec SON homonculus. Des bras entourèrent sa taille.  
-Trouvé, murmura Envy.  
Les joues d'Edward prirent une teinte rosée et il se retourna lentement.  
-Yaa t'es revenu, tu m'as manqué!  
-BOUM- (ça c'est Ed qui a sauté sur Envy et ils se sont rêché tout les deux)  
-Aïe, tu pourrais prévenir quand tu me sautes dessus, grommela Envy.  
-Désolé, fit Ed d'une petite voix.  
Puis il y eut une séance de câlin qui dura une bonne heure.  
Ce fut Dante qui brisa se moment de bonheur et... d'amour (/ doki-doki/) =3  
Elle sourit, attendrie par la scène mais se reprit très vite.  
-Hum hum.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent tant bien que mal et aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.  
-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Finit par dire Dante.

**Déclaration**

Toute joie disparut du visage d'Edward. Son frère l'avait retrouvé. Mon dieu, il avait peur...  
Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait disparut qu'il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau face au deux fous que sont Kimblee et son frère.  
Dante lui a dit que Hatre et Coward, les homonculus de la Haine et de la Couardise s'était fait attaquer, après multiples tortures, Coward avait fini par avoué mais c'était auto-détruit pour ne pas dire ou était le QG. Hatre, lui, avait survécu mais il était très critique même pour un homonculus.

-Tu partira avec Regrat ( homonculus du Regret), Meanest ( homonculus de l'Avarice) et Glutonny comme gardes, reprit Dante. Tu iras dans le sud vers la mer à Wannerstrown. Nous t'y rejoindrons tous d'ici un ou deux moi si tout va bien. Sur ce je vous laisse, tu as jusqu'à demain à l'aube pour te préparer.

Et elle partit. Dès qu'elle ferma la porte, Edward se jeta en sanglot dans les bras d'Envy.

-Pourquoi tu pleures, de toute façon on se retrouvera dans un ou deux mois, commença Envy.  
-Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas te quitter, répliqua Edward.  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Parce que... parce que JE T'AIME!  
Il y eut un gros silence puis:  
-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Là où tout va mal

Il était dans le train, il se sentait seul bien qu'il fut accompagné. Il avait mal au cœur plus il s'éloignait de la ville, de lui...  
Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui se brisait. Il passa une énième fois ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Son premier baiser...  
Juste avant de partir, Envy le lui avait dérobé. C'était doux mais bref, trop bref, il aurait voulu que se contact dure plus longtemps. Les heures passaient, il devait bien être 18h quand un grand cahot cahot ébranla le train. Puis il y eut une explosion et tout s'arrêta, la panique, les gens qui fuient, les cris et les pleurs, les morts et le sang. Une petite fille pleurait au-dessus du corps de ses parents... enfin se qui en restait. Regrat apparut:  
-Vite dépêche-toi! C'est eux! Meannest est déjà mort!  
Elle le tira hors du wagon. Ils n'eurent pas fait cinq mètre que la jeune homonculus s'abattit au sol et Ed sentit un poids lui tomber sur le dos... Il ne pouvait plus bouger.  
-Tu vas mourir, tu vas mourir, chantonna une voix haineuse devant lui. Ed leva son regard et vit Glutonny.  
-Sale traître! Maître Dante te fera payé ça! hurla Regrat qui se débattait tant bien que mal. Il y eut un sinistre craquement, un cri atroce et le bras droit de la jeune fille fut arraché.  
-Oh la vilaine petite fille, murmura la silhouette noire qui jouait avec le membre...Al!

Combat

POV Envy:

**Ils venaient juste de l'apprendre, le train pour Wannerstown avait été attaqué. Ils fallait se dépêcher, il fallait sauver Edward avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

POV Edward:  
-AL! cria le blond

-Salut ni-san, ça faisait un bail, répondit le brun, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.

-KIMBLEE, JE L'AI TROUVÉ! appela t'il ensuite.

Sous le regard horrifié d'Ed et de Regrat, l'ancien alchimiste apparut:

-C'est bon Glutonny, tu peux les libérer, on va s'amuser un peu... pas vrai que vous voulez joué avec nous?! (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Dès qu'ils furent libre de tous mouvements, l'homonculus se jeta sur le glouton et le tua d'un seul coup puis cria à Edward:

-Occupe toi de ton frère, moi je me charge de l'autre!

Et le combat débuta. Plusieurs heures plus tard, on aurait pas pu dire qui avait l'avantage. Alphonse avait une grosse balafre qui partait de la joue au nombril, Kimblee avait quelques égratignures, Regrat en plus de son bras en moins avait un grand trou dans le ventre et perdait sa tripaille, quand à Edward, il avait une profonde estafilade dans la jambes et de nombreuses contorsions très douloureuses un peu partout.  
Le blond se rappela alors d'une technique de Sloht. Il créa une grande boule d'eau qui enveloppa ses ennemis, les immobilisant. Mais avant qu'il ait put faire quelque-chose, Regrat dit:

-Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

Puis elle s'élança vers la boule hydraulique qui explosa à son contact l'emportant dans la morts avec ses deux prisonniers.

**Pour toujours****  
**

_J'ai mal, ma gorge me brûle, tu me manque... Envy._

-Dante, ça y est il se réveille! s'exclama une voix fluette.

-Mon dieu , je n'y croyais plus, fit une autre, je vais prévenir Envy.

Une porte claque.  
J'ouvre les yeux_ je vois trouble, un plafond blanc, une odeur de javel, je suis à l'hôpital... encore. Faudrait que j'prenne un abonnement!  
La porte s'ouvre d'un coup.

-EDWARD!

Je tourne la tête.

-Envy...

Il se jette sur moi, me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse de partout, je le sens, il pleure.  
Moi aussi je pleure... je pleure mon frère, Meanest, Regrat, la petite fille du train, le monde entier.  
Nous nous endormons enlacé, sous le regard maternel de Dante.  
Une semaine plus tard, je sors ENFIN de l'hôpital.  
Je découvre le nouveau QG, on fait la fête et Envy me demande de rester à ses côtés.  
J'accepte_ je fais sacrifice de mon âme mais nous serons ensemble, nous ne nous séparerons plus jamais.

Nous bous aimerons pour TOUJOURS.

THE END

* * *

Voila voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis


End file.
